Fun With Music
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: alright, its about a year after the war with victim, the pilots and repairers are all having a reunion, what happens when theres a kareoke (can't spell* machine, and leena is mad at garu? Find out ^^


A.N. o.k. This was done with GW so I'll do it with MK Hope you like it, all disclaimers apply, me no own, happy? Good.  
  
DATE- 1 year after the defeat of victim  
  
FUN WITH MUSIC  
  
Leena slammed her hand down on the table, "Garu, is it totally and utterly impossible for you to loose that attitude for one night?" she demanded, sick of listening to Garu.  
  
The others who had been involved in other conversations swiveled around. Rio taped Phil on the shoulder. "what's up?"  
  
"oh, Garu is being-"  
  
"inconsiderate and dumb?"  
  
"That about covers it" smiled Phil.  
  
"But just," kazuhi added.  
  
"And obviously Leena's had enough" observed Ernest.  
  
Anxious to observe bloodshed Tune stepped in, "Please, leena, Garu, can't we just have a nice quiet evening together?"  
  
Garu raised his eyebrows "Don't tell me!! Tell Leena she's over reacting."  
  
Leena narrowed her eyes, 'Why you little-"  
  
Ernest looked distressed, "Garu,"  
  
"Oh a karaoke machine!!,' Phil exclaimed in effort to help, "Yu come sing with me,"  
  
"w-what??"  
  
Although Kazuhi didn't mange to get Yu to sing, the distraction worked, until someone had to ask….  
  
"Hey Leena, you want a turn?" asked Phil as she finished her duet with tune.  
  
Leena opened her mouth, bent on saying no, she flipped through the song book provided and a smirk flickered on her features as she took the microphone from Phil, "Alright, but only if you will be backup singers ^_^"  
  
Phil smiled and nodded, tune shrugged. "Fine," sighed Tune, she didn't really want a war with leena and Garu to progress.  
  
On stage leena smirked evilly and cleared her throat. "I'm dedicating this to my husband, Gareas Eild" she said in a sing songy voice.  
  
Rio nudged Garu, "lucky guy, she gona sing you a love song ^_^" he grinned.  
  
Garu was embarrassed and id it with a smirk, 'I hope not,"  
  
Ernest looked at Leena's evilly smiling face, "I don't think this is going to be a love song," he observed as the music began to play.  
  
Leena smiled evilly and help the microphone to her mouth , she began to sing:  
  
//I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
  
But you've got being arrogant down to an art  
  
You think you perfect and you drive me up the wall  
  
You're a regular instigator, a know it all//  
  
Garu spat out his drink, "what the ????""  
  
Kazuhi's jaw dropped, "Oh dear…"  
  
Yu flicked through the songbook, "I believe she's changed the lyrics,"  
  
Rio was laughing hysterically, "Really? I couldn't have guessed,"  
  
Tune and Phil joined in:  
  
//oh-oo-oh, you think your special  
  
oh-oo-oh, you think your something else//  
  
leena tilted her head and scowled at garu a bit.  
  
//o.k. so you're a Ingrid pilot  
  
that don't impress me much!!//  
  
//so you got the muscle but have you got the touch  
  
don't get me wrong yeah I think your alright  
  
but that wont keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
that don't impress me much//  
  
gareas was very red in the face, 'Alright? ALRIGHT????????"  
  
rio was hysterical with laughter, 'o boy garu…… are you not giving Leena what she wants?"  
  
Gareas ground his teeth to the breaking point, "Yu, I need to borrow your sword, very badly,"  
  
He got no reply and turned and saw why… yu's shoulders were shaking and there was and ear-to-ear grin on his face.  
  
Leena launched into the next verse with a vengeance and a grin.  
  
//I never knew a guy who had a temper like a victim  
  
and never let a grin cross his face  
  
and all that extra hold hair gel ought a lock it  
  
Cause Teela forbid, it should fall out of place  
  
Gareas reached up and stuck his fingers through his hair, "I DON'T use gel!!" he screamed.  
  
Even Kazuhi was succumbed to the laughter, and Ernest was openly smiling. Tune was holding her sides and Phil was struggling to get through the singing.  
  
"oh-oo-oh you think your special  
  
oh-oo-oh you think your something else//  
  
Leena continued to sing steadily, dancing in beat to the music and pointing at garu.  
  
//o.k. so your ranked number 2 in stats  
  
that don't impress me much//  
  
so you got the stats but have you got the touch  
  
don't get me wrong yeah I think your alright  
  
but that wont keep me warm in the middles of the night that don't impress me much//  
  
Enraged, gareas leapt up, "STOP SINGING THESE STUPID LIS!!"  
  
Ernest and Rio grabbed him by the arms and forced him back to his seat.  
  
'Come on, relax!!" Ernst laughed, 'it's just a bit of fun,"  
  
"And at your expense," Rio laughed.  
  
Gareas glared at them menacingly. Thing couldn't get any worse, could they?  
  
Leena's smile turned positively evil as she began the next verse to the song:  
  
//your one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
  
even if I took of my shoes you wouldn't let me get in  
  
I can't believe you kiss you Ingrid good night  
  
C'mon honey, you must be jokein' right//  
  
Rio- collapsed to the floor laughing insanely. Ernest stared at Garu, 'You didn't, did you?"  
  
"I NEVER KISSED EVA REENA!!"  
  
everyone looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
//oh-oo-oh you think your special  
  
oh-oo-oh you think your something else//  
  
//o.k. so you've got a beam canon  
  
that don't impress me much//  
  
leena sashayed up to gareas and jabbed a finger at him. Ernest and Rio had a VERY hard time to hold him down.  
  
//so you got the power but have you got the touch  
  
don't get me wrong yeah I think your alright  
  
but that wont keep me warm in the middles of the night  
  
that don't impress me much//  
  
Gareas tried to grab at her but she skipped out of the way, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
//you think your strong but have you got the touch  
  
don't get me wrong yeah I think your alright  
  
but that wont keep me warm in the middle of the long, cold, lonely night  
  
that don't impress me much//  
  
"I think that is a definite message," Rio wheezed, he had yet to stop laughing, 'she's not getting what she wants from you garu,'  
  
gareas ground his teeth, 'really, I'll show her, I'll give her hat she wants," he growled.  
  
Leena put a hand on her hip and posed in a seductive way, she raised an eyebrow as she delivered the last set of lines:  
  
//o.k., so do you think your Teela or something…  
  
whatever  
  
that don't impress me//  
  
Tune eyed garu, 'I really don't think he sees any humor what so ever in it, do you phil?"  
  
"I really don't think we'll be seeing Lena for breakfast tomorrow,' replied Phil. Garu slowly got out of his seat, a glint in his eye, he advanced on leena.  
  
Phil nodded, 'I agree, I am 100% sure of that,"  
  
Rio grinned, "Come, on it was just a bit of teasing,"  
  
Garu grabbed leena by her wrists and pulled her to him.  
  
A smile flickered across Yu's face, 'Teasing to us, but to him, it isn't that way," He observed as they watched garu sling a protesting, yet grinning Leena over his shoulder and carry her upstairs to their guest room, there was a slamming of a door, and the sound of it being locked.  
  
Phil grinned, "I think they're going to have fun tonight,"  
  
************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
ooooo that was fun ^_^ please read and review ^_^ I loved writing this, the lyrics belong to Shania Twain, they were just adjusted by me ^_^ 


End file.
